This application relates generally to gas turbine engine combustors and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for injecting cleaning fluids under pressure into assembled and on wing gas turbine engine combustors to facilitate removing build-up that degrades performance.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor for compressing air which is mixed with a fuel and channeled to a combustor wherein the mixture is ignited within a combustion chamber for generating hot combustion gases. At least some known combustors include a dome assembly, a cowling, and liners to channel the combustion gases to a turbine, which extracts energy from the combustion gases for powering the compressor, as well as producing useful work to propel an aircraft in flight or to power a load, such as an electrical generator. The liners are coupled to the dome assembly with the cowling, and extend downstream from the cowling to define the combustion chamber. At least some known dome assemblies include a structural member (herein referred to as a dome plate) with a venturi that extends downstream from the dome plate to channel fuel injected from a fuel injector towards the combustion chamber.
During operation, carbon may form along the venturi as a result of fuel impinging on an inner surface of the venturi. Over time, the carbon may build up and adversely effect engine performance. More specifically, carbon build-up may adversely effect airflow characteristics within the combustor and/or skew the accuracy and margin of performance instruments positioned within the engine flowpath. Accordingly, within at least some known combustors, when the performance of the combustor and/or engine deteriorates to a pre-determined level, the combustors are internally cleaned. However, because of accessibility limitations, the venturi areas of known combustors can not be effectively cleaned while the combustors are coupled within the engine without risking damage to other engine components. As such, generally an extensive and time-consuming removal and disassembly of the engine is required to provide access to the venturi areas of the combustors requiring cleaning.